Gems Revival
by 8lueprospit
Summary: There are three rules Steven has lived by all his life: 1 - Stay Hidden. 2 - Cover his gem at all costs. 3 - Never trust a human. For years Steven and the other gems have lived a lie, hiding their gems and the magic around them. It was the life he knew. It was how things were. Magic, gems, potions... All of that was illegal, evil. It was just how life was. That is, until now.
1. Preface

- Preface -

The man treaded past vines and weeds, the bundle in his arms weighing him down greatly. Yup, the little tyke took after him here; he was heavy. Who knows, maybe he'll be a bit like him after all. You know, if he made it.

No. Just no. He was _not _going to let himself think like that. He shouldn't be thinking, not about this. He had to hold onto that faith. He had to. Rose was cheering for him. He couldn't let her down.

Not again.

He stumbled over a stray rock suddenly, nearly dropping the cloth and its contents. But… He didn't. In fact he didn't even fall. Something was holding him up by his tattered shirt.

"You passed our mee'ing point." A female voice noted. It was young, not being able to be more than thirteen, and held a sort of accent. British? He never could tell the difference between those European voices.

Of course he passed the place. He had been so wrapped up in thought over everything that's happened the past twenty four hours. Concentrating on a tree with purple leaves was the last thing on his mind.

The hand holding him suddenly jerked back, forcing the burly man to his two feet. He stumbled, clutching the poor child to his chest like a life preserver. Wide eyes he spun around to face his savior only to see a young girl, barely reaching his chin in height.

She had dark skin accented with a red undertone. Her black hair was boxy, untamable. She had a built body, with muscles that made the soft man feel uncomfortable in comparison. She wore a baggy gray sweater two sizes to large, tight black jeans, and gloves meant for an adult going up her smaller arms. What got him the most though, was what was over her eyes; a piece of cloth, covered in oil and grease. The rag was a dulled red, faded and worn. How could the young girl even see?

He scoffed, trying to advert his eyes. "Uh, are you her?" He managed, voice faint.

The young girl crossed her arms over her chest, head tilting back a bit as if to lock eyes with the older man. "Don't know who else you were expecting, sir." She noted, her elegant voice a strange combination with her raggedy appearance.

She had a point, of course. These forests were practically bare from even the animals that dwelled within them. The perfect place for illegal exchanges. Like his son… Like his wife.

Wife. Rose. Blood.

He pushed this away from his mind, focusing on the expecting girl, already looking impatient. "Sir? I don't got all day. Kind of dangerous for me to be out an' abou' like this." She reminded him. "I'll take him now."

The man paused, eyes darting from the girl to the child in his hands. Small, soft looking. Skin a dull brown, similar to his own. Tufts of chocolate going on black hair on his head. Although closed now, he could still remember the bright brown eyes under those lids. And last, but most prominent, was the familiar reddish pink gem on his soft, bulging belly.

His son. Her son. He didn't want to do this, but his choices were limited.

"Y-Yes. I am." The man murmured, adjusting the blanket around the small boy before carefully lowering him towards the girl.

As if she could see perfectly past the rags on her eyes, she took the child, gloves cradling him with a sensitive touch. She brought him to her chest, examining him before head snapping back to the devastated looking man.

"Does he got a name yet, sir?" She inquired, head tilted in wonder. "Or should we call him after his gem? Er… Rose?"

He blinked, eyes falling back to his son. Name. He and Rose had given him one. He had wanted to try and make him as normal as possible, with a name no way at all related to a gem. She had liked the idea. It might have worked.

"Steven." He choked, forcing tears back. "His name is Steven."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this idea sort of came to me in a dream. I'm not sure if I should continue or not, so let me know your opinions!<strong>


	2. Another Average Day

-Chapter One-

Another Average Day

It was at this time that Steven loved to watch the most. When the sun was high in the sky, casting small shadows. When the animals were most alive and active, scurrying about and chittering and chattering. And of course, when the strange building with the giant bell let out a cry.

He leaned over from the treetops, looking down below as human kids flooded out of the brick house. Many were grouping up into pods, going their own way. So many smiles lit up their faces. They all spoke above one another. It was thrilling to know that so many people had so many different things to say. Steven often caught himself wondering what they were saying. Was it good? Bad? Was it something that happened or would happen?

He continued to watch in mystified silence, as he always did. Several faces stood out amongst the crowd, faces Steven would often pretend to know, as if they were his own friends. He kept a close eye on those few, smiling to himself as they merrily went about their day.

The swarm died out, until everyone was gone, leaving the building behind as they did nearly everyday. Steven let out a sigh, already yearning for the next afternoon so he could watch them. He desperately wanted to go into the building, to figure out what was going on. Everyone was so happy when they left.

He was about to climb back down when he heard a voice; pitched and annoyed. It was quickly followed by a lighter, gentler one. Unable to make out what the mysterious voices were saying, Steven jumped down onto lower branches. He made an effort to get a good look of the voice's owners.

"Come on Sadie, I'm serious!" A tall, scrawny figure continued, toeing the edge of the forest. His orange hair, shaved on either side, bobbed as he spoke. He wore dark clothes and had weird rings on his face. Steven could recall him as a boy who often hung around even after the bell rang, always talking to people who kept trying to leave.

The girl next to him was over a head shorter, with a plump figure and pale skin. She wore a dress matching the sky, and had blonde hair pulled into a neat ponytail. "I don't know Lars… M-Maybe they really are just rumors. I mean, magic? In Beach City?" She nervously laughed. "Weeeeeeird."

The boy named Lars scoffed, waving her off. "No way! My old man was here when it happened." He inched closer to the forest. "He said the last place they saw it was in these very woods."

Sadie's eyes widened in fear. She glanced around nervously, hand reaching out for Lars' arm. "Ok, ok! I believe you, Lars. Can we please just go now? We're going to get in trouble. No one's allowed in here, remember?"

Steven cocked his head to the side at the duo. No one was allowed in the woods? That was weird. He wasn't allowed _out_. That is, unless they needed unattainable supplies. Still, the woods were a safe place.

Annoyed, Lars waved her arm away. "Stop being such a baby, I don't have a death wish or anything." He cast one last glance at the forest. "One day though, I'm going to pummel the monster in those woods." He vowed. "Then all the babes will want my number."

"Yeah, whatever." Sadie rolled her eyes, motioning for him to hurry as they left the forest floors.

Monster? Of course there were a few here and there, but the Gems usually got rid of them before anyone could notice.

Heart hammering from the close encounter, Steven picked up the pace as he followed the all too familiar path through the forest floors. He absentmindedly shuffled past debris, jumped over fallen trees, toed past burrowed animals. All the steps he took were so familiar, almost boring.

The flat floors began to rise, turning into a hill, which turned into a cliff. At the peak of it resided a small, worn wooden house. Boards were torn off, vines were roping and clinging to the sides. Mold was apparent on several corners of the torn shack. Yet, despite the disgruntled appearance, Steven's heart swelled with nostalgia.

It was home.

Steven slowed down, a sense of ease falling over him now. No matter what monster resided in these woods, he was safe here. This was his haven.

Before Steven could even reach the door it flew open, exposing a short, chubby girl. She had long, wild white hair that stuck up everywhere and pale purple toned skin. She wore a tank top with multiple tears and stains on it, along with a pair of tights with faded stars on them. On her chest, barely covered up, was a deep purple gem, giving off a feeble glow. The girl wore a cocky grin, eyeing Steven like he were fresh meat.

"Look who fiiiiiiiinally showed up." She snorted, picking out a stray leaf from her hair. She tossed it to the ground, eyes never leaving his approaching stature.

Steven gave her a pleading look as he came to a stop. "Please tell me Pearl and Garnet haven't noticed." He knew exactly what would happen if the two gems figured out where he went every afternoon. He'd be restricted even more than he was now. Even Amethyst, his purple skinned partner in crime, wouldn't be able to sweet talk him out of it.

"Of course not. You think I'm dumb or something." Amethyst rolled her eyes, ruffling Steven's hair with her stubby arm. "They were totally close though. But don't worry Steverino, I managed to get them off your back."

Relief washed over Steven. He managed a nervous laugh, running a hand through his coarse hair. "Thanks Amethyst, I owe you. What did you even do?"

Her grin widened, resembling a sly cat. "I let loose a bubble underground. Nothing serious, just one of those weird worm things."

Before Steven could even react, a shrill cry broke through the air, rattling them both. "AMETHYST WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU."

The short girl burst out cackling, slapping her knee. "I guess they finished up with it." She flipped her flowing white hair, and in an instant what was once a girl was now a ratty looking purple hued cat. "You owe me, right? I'm sure you can clean this one up." The feline purred, flicking its tail in salute as it scampered off.

"Amethyst don't leave me to-" Steven began to plead, but it was too late; the cat had vanished.

Steven pulled himself inside, mixed emotions brewing in his stomach. The floorboards creaked as he walked through the familiar room; his room.

The house technically held only one room, which doubled as a kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom for Steven. He'd feel bad for hogging the space for himself if it weren't for the fact the gems had their own secret rooms, stowed away with the rest of the magic the still had. It wasn't much, but according to Pearl, it was enough.

At that moment, Pearl appeared through the rusty metal door, gem lighting up. A scowl was etched onto her face, deep and tired. Her pale skin looked nearly translucent, her bony limbs looked worn, dressed in only a filthy skirt and tube top. Her features were sharp as usual, and her eyes, like the oval gem on her forehead, were pale and cold.

"AMETHYST." She snarled, icy eyes darting about. They landed on Steven, faltering and softening instantly. She straightened out a bit, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Steven, dear, there you are. Have you seen Amethyst?" She scowl returned. "She was being reckless, as usual, and broke a bubble! What was she even _doing_ down there? I swear she just does whatever she wants. It's like she doesn't _know _we're practically being ki-" She stopped herself mid rant, eyes widening. "A-Anyways, have you seen her?"

Steven paused, but loyally shook his head no. "Sorry, Pearl. Haven't seen her."

Pearl looked defeated. She plopped onto the matted bed nearby, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Of course. That's fine, Steven." She promised him.

Steven shuffled his feet, sitting next to her. "Everything's fine now though, right? We're safe again." He pointed out with a smile.

Shoulder slumped, Pearl lifted her head slightly. "Yes, everything is ok now." She agreed, lips twitching up slightly.

"Amethyst is waiting us out." A deep, velvety voice took note, entering the room. A tall, curvy woman followed it. Her dark skin was radiant, despite her worn ragged clothes. She had tight curls that boxed out, and her chiseled face was partially covered by a maroon rag tied tightly. Her large hands both held a dark red gem in their palm, now covered by her fist.

Pearl's head shot towards Garnet. She immediately rose, waving her hand towards the door. "Garnet we can _not _stand for Amethyst's recklessness much longer! Imagine if that thing got up here and hurt Steven! Or- Or escaped the woods and made its way into town. Do you know what those barbaric humans would do to us?" She clutched at her throat. "We'd be ruined. No, we'd be-"

"Fine. We'd be be." Garnet interjected, arms crossed over her chest. "The worm was barely a threat before we caugh' it. We're fine now, and that's all tha' matters." She instinctively fidgeted with the rag on her face.

Pearl didn't seem satisfied by this answer. "But she-"

"Made a mistake." Garnet agreed, mouth a thin line. "Do you really think yellin' a' her will change anythin'?"

Steven nervously watched as Pearl's face turned a shade of blue. Her eyes darted away as she waved her hand. "Fine, fine. I won't yell at Amethyst when she returns. I'll simply sit her down and talk about her many blunders and how to approach fixing them." She nodded briskly to herself, as if praising her idea.

Deciding that this was the best she would do, Garnet let the situation rest. He face turned to Steven, her lip curling into a faint smile. "An' wha' have you been up to, Steven?" She asked.

Steven's stomach churned. He tried to think fast, all the while giving a large smile. "I went picking apples!" He practically yelled, puffing out his chest.

Garnet fidgeted with the rag. "I don't see any apples."

Steven was tempted to joke that her eyes were covered, but he knew that the cloth did nothing to hinder her sight. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, laughing. "I-I-I ate them all."

There was a pause, following by a curt nod. "I see. Glad you had somethin' to do today."

That was a close one. Steven let out a sigh, slumping back deeper into the couch. It was at that moment a familiar purple cat swayed into the room, mouse in mouth.

The feline dropped the dead animal on the ground, grin exposing sharp fangs. "Man something is bugging those rodents out there. They practically came running to me." She noted.

Pearl recoiled at the dead creature, grabbing Garnet's arm and hiding behind it. "That's _disgusting. _Amethyst turn back into your human form and get rid of that this instant." She demanded.

"You're not the boss of me." Amethyst snapped, but she complied anyways, turning back into the pudgy purple girl and tossing the mouse carcass to the side.

"Enough bickern', you two. We've got to get goin' to check ou' the Thorn Temple." Garnet reminded them. "Save your energy for the warp there an' back."

Steven perked up. "Can I go? Pleeeeeeease." He begged, jumping off of the couch.

Pearl shook her head dismissively. "Sorry Steven, but warping takes a lot of energy. And considering you can't use your gem… Well…"

"You'd be dead weight." Amethyst interjected sharply. "If we add you we won't be able to get back."

"We're sorry." Pearl rushed to add. "You know our magic is depleting… We need to only use our gems for crucial situations. _Not _for changing our appearance for fun or to fight monsters we already bubbled." She shot Amethyst a glare, but the girl was too busy picking wax out of her ear to notice or care.

Steven tried to mask the obvious hurt. "No, it's fine. You guys need to save your energy. I'll just be here." He took a step towards the stairs leading to his open room. "Alone." Another step. "With no one to talk to."

The three exchanged a look. "How about we tuck you in?" Pearl suggested, clapping her hands together.

Steven didn't bother to tell them it was still light outside. He avidly agreed as the three escorted him to his room.

Tucked in, Garnet crouched down, poking his nose. She smiled softly at him. "Remember, Steven. Stay hidden."

Amethyst was next, ruffling his hair. "Cover your gem at all costs. You know, when you're not here." She winked.

Pearl leaned down, kissing the top of his head. "And _never_ trust a human."

Steven nodded, suddenly feeling tired, as if the routine itself was lulling him to sleep. He let out a yawn. "Stay hidden. Cover your gem at all costs. Never trust a human." He recited, closing his eyes.

He could hear their footsteps descend the steps, followed by the ring of the Warp Pad whisking them off. He rolled over in bed, hand moving to his round stomach. His finger grazed the hard, cool stone.

Stay hidden. Cover your gem at all costs. Never trust a human.

He chanted the rules in his head over and over again. The rules that kept him safe so long. Slowly he fell into a light, dreamless sleep.


	3. Broken Glasses

-Chapter Two-  
>Broken Glasses<p>

Weekends. Without the strange building, Steven wouldn't know what those were. Back at home with the Gems, everyday was no different than the last. To divide each sunrise and fall into names and numbers seemed weird.

All Steven was sure about the weekends was that they must stink for humans. Two full days without returning to the building. By the time they all returned, they looked depleted and worn.

And, for himself, they were even worse. He didn't have the escape of being able to watch his friends. Or daydreaming of being down there with them all. Pretending to be human. To be normal.

Per usual, Steven busied himself during these times. The Gems were out and about doing their own thing ("Honestly, I would think at least _one _of these places has what we're looking for." Pearl once pouted) while Steven did his chores.

First things first: He had to clean the house. Considering the small size and the fact he was mainly the only one in it, this was easy, if somewhat tedious.

Second: It was Steven's job to gather the herbs near the house for healing purposes and money. According to Pearl, they no longer had the advantage of his Mom's healing abilities… He often tried not to think during this job.

Third, and his personal favorite: Go into town for food and drop off herbs.

This one, however, was the most complicated. At least, it was with the copious supply of rules the Gems piled on to it. Pearl would give Steven a larger shirt than usual, along with a belt to tuck it under. She'd even make him wear a hoodie with a faded star on it, fixing him with an "I don't care how hot it is" grimace. Even Amethyst would practice bumping into Steven, testing to make sure he recovered and stayed on his feet. "No accidents." Pearl would chime.

Nevertheless, Steven was thrilled. He pulled his hoodie on, despite the beating sun. Pearl tucked it even lower, checking to make sure his belt was nice and tight while doing so. "Do we need to repeat what you say if someone asks where you're from?" She tested.

"I'm passing through town on my way to my grandma's house. She can't get her own groceries, so I do." He recited dully.

"How about this time, I go with Steven as the Grandma?" Amethyst grinned ear to ear. "If I fall and people help me up, we can pick their pockets."

Pearl looked flabbergasted. "Absolutely not! Not only is it terrible to take advantage of human's small minds, but no human has _purple skin._"

Amethyst rose from her spot from the couch. Hands on her hips, she lifted her lip in a sneer. "Then they'd be even more confused while we're taking some cash. Come on Pearl, Steven needs to eat." She placed a hand on his stomach, jiggling it. "He's withering away."

Face blue, Pearl swatted at Amethyst. "Enough! Steven is going into town on his own. None of us are capable of blending into human society besides him. Besides, we have other things to do." She raised her eyebrows, nodding slightly.

"Fine." Amethyst grumbled, not looking Pearl in the eyes.

"Will you guys be back by the time I'm home?" Steven asked, pulling the satchel over his shoulder. The herbs, although light separately, were surprisingly heavy altogether.

But the two were already in motion, distracting themselves with the Warp Pad. "Huh? Oh, yes be careful Steven." Pearl waved absentmindedly. As soon as she did, the pad lit up, washing the room in a bright light before dying down.

As many times before, Steven was alone again.

Being alone gives you time to think. Steven often tried to imagine what life would be like if he wasn't a Gem. If his parents didn't die that night. If he could live in town with everyone else and have friends. He'd imagine for hours on end, always yearning to wake up to that reality.

He never did.

However Steven would never complain. The Gems were his family. In fact, if he woke up in a normal life, without them there, he'd probably be even lonelier than before. They raised him, clothed him, fed him. It wasn't their fault they had to live in poverty, out of sight from the humans that were so scared of their memory.

He plodded through the forest, stubby legs bouncing him up and down as he hummed a tune. The trees began to thin out, until they were gone altogether. On the other side revealed a small, familiar town.

Beach City was a sight to see. Small shops all connected were lined up, patrons coming and going with one thing or another. To the far left was even a white, sandy beach connected far back to the cliff his house resided on, the one nicely hidden by a magical shield, naked to the eye.

The streets held several familiar faces. Steven practically skipped through the streets, waving at them all. Most glanced away, while a few kinder ones smiled back. Joy filled his heart by the second, each step fueling him. He loved being with people. He knew what the Gems thought about them; that you couldn't trust them. And who knows, maybe they were right. But there was no denying their presence was something Steven craved more than anything. Trust or not, he could at least enjoy them.

First stop was Ronaldo, the buyer of all the herbs. Every time Steven came by it was the same routine; Ronaldo would shove Steven inside. He'd check the herbs, make sure they were ripe, then shove the money into Steven's hands before ushering him out once more. He even would mutter to himself. A strange guy, but Steven enjoyed their talks all the same.

Steven directed himself behind the shop labeled "Beach Citywalk Fries". He skipped towards the backdoor, knocking three times.

Instantly the door flew open, exposing the thick teenager. His blonde locks were all over the place, his pale skin covered with grease. He wore an apron, once white and now yellow with stains, underneath it a plain t-shirt and jeans. He glanced at Steven over his spectacles, eyes widening. "You're early." He glanced nervously behind him, grabbing Steven's arm and tugging him inside.

The backroom was dimly lit. Stacks of boxes towered over them, as if watching the transaction. Ronaldo took the bag from Steven, rummaging through the items, double checking and triple checking the supplies. "Excellent." He whispered at first, until his voice rose. "Good job, Steven. Good job."

Steven's heart swelled from the compliment. It was very rare for someone other than the gems to compliment him, or even say his name on that matter. To hear Ronaldo talk to him, as if Steven were another human, was thrilling. "Thanks!" He grinned from ear to ear.

After moving the herbs into one of the empty boxes, Ronaldo fished out a wad of green paper and divided a portion of the stack for Steven to take. "As promised."

Steven gratefully took the strange currency, waving goodbye to the older boy before leaving the establishment.

Money was weird, but apparently necessary for a basic human life. Pearl, not knowing much herself, was able to tell Steven the basics of how it worked. "You give them how much they ask, and you get what you require." Simple.

As he did every week, Steven stocked up on food. He was petrified yet thrilled each time he made a purchase, talking avidly to each person. It was like approaching a wild lion, timidly praying it won't find out you're a gazelle in disguise.

The supply of green paper began to dwindle to nothingness, yet the sun was still high in the sky. The streets started to fill even more, and Steven felt himself grow somewhat nervous. He loved to observe and interact with humans, but to be surrounded by so many, so closely… It made him uneasy, to say the very least, after hearing so many stories…

Steven spent a small portion of his money on a large loaf of bread, leaving him with only a few crumbled bills left. He turned, struggling to store it all away when something collided into him. Steven stumbled back, nearly falling over. A small gasp came from a crumbled figure before him.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Steven cried, trying to help the person up.

For a moment, time seemed to slow down, maybe even stop altogether. First he saw her hand, grasping his to steady herself. It was the color of cocoa, smooth and clear. Next was her large mound of hair, sticking out from the impact, like black hay. Then was her thin face, followed by her round black eyes. She was wearing a simple, elegant blue dress, now coated with dirt.

Steven stared in astonishment as time continued. The girl blinked multiple times, as if she couldn't see.

"Wh-Where are my glasses?" Her hands shot to her face.

Oh. She really couldn't see.

Steven searched the ground, spotting a pair of damaged round glasses so large they were almost comical. He bent down before handing them over to her. "Sorry, they're sort of… Cracked." He felt his face go red at admitting this.

The girl nevertheless placed the frames on her nose. A large crack traveled through one side, giving her the appearance of having three eyes. She let out a groan. "Oh wow… My parents are going to kill me."

Steven's eyes widened with fear. "You're parents are going to kill you for breaking your glasses? So by that logic… _I _killed you." He wailed. "I'm so sorry!"

The girl looked confused, unsure whether he was kidding or not. She let it slide, dusting off her dress. "No, they're just going to get really, really mad at me." She sighed. "Though I think I'd rather be dead."

Steven nodded, as if this made perfect sense to him.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Never before had he seen this girl around. Not at the school, not on his other trips into town for food, never. Was she passing by too?

"I'm Steven." He beamed, trying to lighten the mood. "I've never seen you around before."

The girl, who was now running her fingers through her thick hair in an attempt to tame it, looked up. "Uh, yeah. Me and my parents just moved here for my dad's work." She explained. "I'm Connie. Sorry about bumping into you, I wasn't really looking where I was going."

Oh wow. Steven felt his heart hammer. He was having a full conversation with this girl. And not even because he was buying something from her. It was like… It was like they were normal kids. Fear and adrenalin pumped through Steven. "I-It's fine! Where were you going anyway?"

Connie looked embarrassed suddenly. Her eyes darted away as she began to nervously pat down her dress. "Oh… Well… I'm usually not allowed sweets, so I was going to sneak over to a place called 'The Big Donut' and get something." She admitted. "It's stupid, I know, but my parents are really strict."

Steven shook his head rapidly. "No, I get it!" He lied. "M-My parents can be strict too."

Connie looked relieved. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" Steven continued, unsure why he felt the need to keep talking. It was like he didn't want her to leave. "They're always making me stay near home and report where I go and when."

Connie adjusted her damaged glasses. "Wow, and I thought I had it bad." She managed a small smile. "Well, would you like to go with me? Show some small acts of pre-teen rebellion."

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds fun!" Steven grinned brightly.

The two of them walked down the street together. Steven felt his heart flutter, his inside heat up. It was such a strange, amazing feeling. He wanted it to last forever… Was this friendship? Or at least the blossoming of one?

He glanced over at Connie, her face lit up as she talked about boats.

Steven wasn't sure what it was… But he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the third installment! (Ignore the fact it's the 2nd chapter). Anyways, this chapter and most of the next is going to be somewhat light hearted, but I can assure everyone that a rather thick plot is in motion, so not to worry! I'll post the next chapter within the week.<strong>


End file.
